Happy Birthday
by Kristen Hiwatari
Summary: It’s Kai’s bday in a week and Rei blows all his money on Kai, which is a bad thing for Rei, who has an angry Landlord after him. uhh KaiRei, Rated for language and some other things. tis a crop story... well i think so anyway lol


Authors Note: I wrote this story 2 years ago…lol and thought why the hell not…I'll post it…well the first chapter anyway.

Summary: It's Kai's b-day in a week and Rei blows all his money on Kai, which is a bad thing for Rei, who has an angry Landlord after him.

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblades… that is a crime I know.

Warnings: uhh well language?

Let the story begin!!!

* * *

Rei POV

I walk out of the store feeling really happy; I just brought my long-term crush a really neat birthday present, a 1m tall statue of a red-tinted glass phoenix. I really hope he likes it, it did cost a lot of money, I think I had just enough though.

I told the women to deliver it to Kai's house in a weeks time on his birthday, because I know it would break if I took it to my flat. I stop walking. 'Shit' I think. I had forgotten that today is rent-collecting day. I find an ATM machine and check my bank balance: $39.50 no way near enough. 'Crap that present cleaned me out and I'm already two months behind in pay, what am I gonna do' I think to myself as I walk slowly to my flat, shoulders slumped and head down. I'm fumbling with the keys to my flat, when I hear a car pull up my drive.

"Rei Kon, I hope that you have your three months rent!" my landlord says walking fast up to me. I cower in fear against my door. He can easily get violent and I seriously hope he won't do anything to me. He makes me look him in the eye by grabbing my face and turning it towards him.

"No, Mr. Wallace…I don't" I say in a quiet voice. He pushes me hard up against the front door. I can feel his hot breath on my face.

"And why is that?" He asks, his face getting closer to mine.

"I brought my best friend his birthday present, it cost well over $1000" I explain, hoping he would understand and let me go, his grip is starting to hurt. I feel his lips brush mine. I inwardly puke.

"That's not good enough Rei, looks like I will have to make you pay another way for that rent" He says, pushing his groin into mine, I could fell his erection rub against my inner thigh. I try to push him off.

"Let me go!" I say struggling to break free, it's no use, his grip is too strong, but I continue to try anyway. He punches my face and my head whacks against the wooden door. My head feels dizzy and I slowly slip into darkness.

Kai POV

I slow down my jog when I hear someone yelling, for what it sounded like, Help. I race around the corner and see some guy sexually harassing a girl. He has her pinned up against a door and had just punched her.

It looks like she hit her head against the door and was now out cold. I can't stand anymore of this and run up to the man and pull him off her, he rounds on me and swings his fist. I easily dodge and punch him in the face and he falls to the ground, out cold. I hear the girl fall to the ground and race up to her. She has long raven hair, which was down and was wearing jeans and a loose t-shirt.

I turn her over to get the shock of my life, not only was it a guy; it was Rei. I sit there shocked, with the out cold teen in my arms. 'Why the hell was this guy trying to rape Rei?' I ponder looking down at Rei's face; there was a bruise, where the guy punched him. I pull out my cell phone and dial my driver's number.

I tell him to bring the car around and pick Rei and me up. He arrives in a matter of minutes; because I said it was urgent and he drives us quickly back to my Japanese estate. In the car I hold Rei against me. When we arrive I carry him up to my room and lay him on my bed. I quickly get ice, to stop the swelling and place it against his cheek. He moves slightly from the contact but doesn't wake. With my free hand I stroke his hair, it was so soft and it was amazing to see him with it out. I brush a stray bang away from his face and accidentally brush his skin with my fingertips; his skin is smooth and soft, like I always thought it was.

I blush slightly; I have known I've liked Rei for a while now, going on 4 years. I was 14 now I'm 18 going on 19, so that makes Rei 17 going on 18. I keep the ice on his cheek for a few minutes longer, and then I see how bad the damage is. The swelling has gone down a fair bit, which I'm glad for. I trace around it with my index finger and feel him start to stir, so I quickly take my hand away.

Rei POV

I feel a finger trace my cheek and winch in pain. I slowly open my eyes, wondering where I am. I then remember my landlord trying to rape me and I sit up straight, knocking over the person next to me.

"Rei did you really have to knock me off my own bed" the voice says from beside me on the floor. I recognize the voice. I look over the side to see Kai getting up and brushing himself off. He was in black track pants and a thin grey hoodie, with his blue triangles missing. 'He must have been jogging' I muse.

"Ummmm…sorry Kai" I say looking around his room…I finally decide that it's very Kai. It is very tidy and well sort of empty, and then I remembered that kai as a two storied estate, so he has plenty of room. The main colour is a dark blue, blue curtains, rugs, wallpaper, and I notice, bedspread. Kai sits down next to me and looks at me.

"So how did I end up here?" I ask trying not to look at him, but it doesn't work.

"I brought you here. After I saved you from being raped." He says turning my face with his hand so he can see my cheek. His touch is very light compared to my landlords.

"Thank you." I say softly, looking him in the eye. His eyes that used to show no emotion now show worry.

"Rei who was that man? And why was he trying to rape you?" He asks, taking his hand away. I sigh, it's only fair to tell him.

"He is my landlord, Mr.Wallace. Today is rent-collecting day and I'm three months behind in pay. I forgot what day it was today, and went out and spent the rent money and my landlord said I had to pay another way, I think that's why he wanted to uh…rape me" I explain to him, not knowing how to word it.

"Rei your more responsible than that, what did you spend that money on?" he asks me again…I hesitate.

"Your birthday present." He looks at me with wide eyes.

"Rei, you didn't have to blow your money on me" he says

"I know I didn't have to, but I wanted to, Kai you're my best friend, remember." He smiles softly at me. I groan. He looks at me with questioning eyes.

"If you miss three months pay, you get booted out the next day. Crap! Where the hell am I gonna go…" I say and I didn't mention that I wanted to stay with Kai.

Kai POV

I can see Rei is upset about losing his home.

"Rei why don't you just stay here, I mean it's big enough" I suggest. His eyes light up and he smiles at me. It just popped out…(Kai: shifty eyes)

"Really Kai? Do you mean it" He looks at me with big puppy dog eyes, I laugh and get up.

"Yeah sure" I say, pulling him out of my room. He looks at me and I raise an eyebrow at him.

"What?" I ask as I let go of his arm and motion him to follow me.

"What about my stuff? He asks, I think for a moment.

"We'll go pick it up now, ok" I offer him. He nods, smiling. 'Maybe I'll get a sneak peek at my present' I think as we hop into my four-wheel-drive. I have many cars, but this one suits the job we are about to do.

"It's a good thing I told the women at the shop to send your present to your house. Don't want you peeking now do we?" he grins at me, as if he read my thoughts. 'Well there goes my plan'. As we reach his flat I notice that the landlord is sitting on the front step fuming. I look at Rei.

"There is only one key to each flat, so it's easier that way, cause you never know what your landlord will do." He explains, going a bit pale looking at his landlord and I notice.

"Look Rei stay here till I sort him out and then come in with me" He looks at like I'm crazy.

"How about no" I start to protest but he put his hand on my mouth. I shut the engine off outside Reis neighbours house.

"The reasons way are as follows. 1: Are you nuts! You wouldn't know what to get and he might still hang around and drag me out of the car and 2: I want to give him a piece of my mind, that's if I get the chance to" I grin at him, when he takes his hand away and then sigh.

"Fine, just don't blame me for my actions ok. You're my best friend, I don't want anything bad to happen to you" gee that sounded cheesy why not also add that I love him. We step out of the car and Rei walks very close to me, not that I'm complaining. The landlord notices us walking toward him and stands up, Rage evident in his face. When seeing that Rei latches himself onto my arm. I look down at him. Yes I'm taller than him, but not by much though.

"Don't worry he won't try anything while I'm here" I whisper to him. He nods slightly, a bit unsure.

"You! You're the one who took away the whore before I had my way with him!" Rei's landlord said stopping in front of me. Rei looks at him, disgusted. While the look I give him is murderous. No one calls Rei a whore and gets away with it.

"Rei isn't a whore," I say calmly, well as calmly as I can. He looks at me and I can see fear in his eyes.

"And how the hell would you know?" He says, I think he's hoping that I didn't know Rei at all. Ha! Yeah right, you have to be pretty stupid not to know that Rei and me know each other.

"Well besides the fact that we are on the same blading team for 4 years and that he is my best friend?" The man looks at me, quite scared mind you. I walk towards the man, and look down on him, eyes blazing with anger.

"If I ever see you near Rei again, I will not be held responsible for my actions. I'm taking Rei away. But don't expect the money he owes you. As far as I'm concerned he shouldn't need to pay it, after what you tried to do to him. Be lucky I'm not going to the police about this. Now go, we will mail you the key." I say as I back the man against the house, Rei never leaving my side. The man walks off, but turns around looking at Rei, lust clearly in his eyes.

"I'll be back, to _collect _you" then he disappears out of sight, before I could do anything. I feel Rei shaking next to me. I look down at him and see tears silently falling down his face.

"Rei" I say softly, pulling him into a hug. He buries his face into my chest

"Don't let him get me Kai, please." He says to me, pleading.

"Rei look at me" he looks up at me, tears stopping.

"I said before that I won't let anything happen to you and I mean it. Trust me Rei" He nods and lets go of me, to unlock his apartment.

Rei POV

We have just got back after 2 hours of moving my stuff from my old house, I don't consider it a home, to Kais four-wheel-drive. Kai told me to grab pj's, a toothbrush, a hairbrush and a change of clothes out of the car before we go inside. When I asked him why he just laughed.

"Because we'll empty it tomorrow. So you would need these things now would you not?" I blush, thinking how stupid I was for not realising that. He laughs and shows me where my room is, just down the hall from his. He leaves me saying that dinner will be ready soon. I close the door behind him and flop down on my bed, my mind racing over what happened today. I don't even realise it, but I drift off to sleep.

\Dream\

I glance around at my surroundings, a long lane with blooming Sakura trees on either side. The lane leads to a fairly large house.

"Rei, come on, lets go to our new home" I look to my side and see Kai looking at me lovingly. I grin up at him.

"Ok Kai-koi" I say as he grabs my hand and leads me to our new home. 'Something doesn't feel right' I think to myself. Kai stops and I run into him. He turns around and I see a knife buried in his stomach, his blood pooling around our feet.

"I'm sorry Rei, I-I couldn't save you from him" He collapses into my arms. Tears start to well in my eyes.

"Kai! No Kai! Don't leave me!" I say slapping his face, hoping he'd come round, but he doesn't. I hear footsteps stop in front of Kai and me. I look up and gasp.

"Yes Rei, he couldn't save you from me. So now I'm going to finish what I started before." He says throwing Kais body off me. He then picks me up and pins me to a tree with his body.

"NO! Stop!" I yell but no one can hear me. He slaps my face again and I can taste blood in my mouth. His lips come down hard onto mine. I scream and he uses that time to force his tongue into my mouth. I try to break free and end up kicking him, knocking him to the ground. He gets up and Rushes at me, knife in hand.

"If I can't have you then no one can" and thrusts the knife into my chest.

\Dream end\

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!" I scream and bolt up into a sitting position. I find that I'm shaking and I am covered in sweat. I look wildly around, till I remember that I'm in my room at Kais house. Kai comes racing in and sees me shaking.

"Rei what's wrong?" he asks coming over to me. I relax a little seeing that he is unharmed.

"I-I guess I fell asleep and had a bad dream" I say, as I stop shaking. Kai looks at me then sighs, knowing I won't say anymore.

"If you say so. Anyway Tea's ready. Come on" I follow him to the dining room, where on the table is a fairly large meal. I look at the grandfather clock in the corner of the room. '9.00 what a time to have tea' I think as I sit down and help myself to a serving of rice and butter chicken. It tastes so good.

"Kai" he looks up at me from his own meal.

"What?" he asks, I smile at him

"It tastes good" he just smiles at me and continues to eat.

I eat the rest of the very yummy butter chicken, it's almost as good as mine, keyword there: almost. After dinner Kai says that we should get some sleep cause we've had a long day. I don't complain and go to bed, my dream from earlier, forgotten…for the mean time.

Kais POV

I silently walk past Rei's room and peep in. 'good he's fast asleep' I think as I walk into my room. He had worried me earlier when he had the nightmare. I didn't ask him about it, because I could tell he didn't want to talk about it, I close my door behind me. Walking up to my bed I wonder what he could dream about to make him scream like that.

I turn out my light and strip to my boxers in the dark, then hop in and snuggle down under the covers. I'm about to drift to sleep when I hear my door creak open. I'm instantly awake and tense up as I hear footsteps shuffle closer and closer to my bed.

"Kai can I sleep in here with you" Rei's sleepy voice asked, I relax under the covers; it was only Rei. I hear him stop next to my bed. I open one eye and look at him. He is in his boxers and some of his hair is out of its wrap. But his face looks scared and it also looks like he's been crying.

"Sure" I say, moving over to the other side of the bed, throwing back the covers to let him in. He smiles sleepily at me and hops in.

"Thank you Kai, for everything" he says as he drifts off to sleep as soon as his head hits the pillow. I shake my head slightly and pull the covers over my head, letting sleep take me at last.

I am awakened by something thrashing around in my bed. It takes me a moment to realise that it's Rei; he must be having his nightmare again.

"No! Don't hurt him, please don't!" He screams, arms whacking me as they fly about, attacking the invisible person. I sit up and look at Rei, he's crying. There's only one thing I can think of to do. I wrap my arms around him and pull him close, whispering calming words in his ear.

It takes several moments for him to calm down and stop moving about, but his tears still flow, wetting my chest.

"I'm sorry, I didn't want this to happen," he says through sobs. I hold him tighter to me and his sobs subside sending him into a deep sleep. I too fall asleep.

* * *

Ok I forgot how crap this story was… lol who cares.

Review anyway. I like reviews


End file.
